


Everytime

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Leslie RPF, Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 假如我有天国的锦绣绸缎，那用金色银色的光线织就，黑夜、白天、黎明和傍晚，湛蓝、灰暗和漆黑的锦缎，我就把这锦缎铺于你脚下；可我，一贫如洗，只有梦；我把我的梦铺在了你脚下，轻点，因为你踏着我的梦。——威廉·巴特勒·叶慈《他冀求天国的锦缎》本文标题，按语法其实该是“Everywhen”，但“Everytime”好听些。本篇灵感来自前面文下的评论，讨论起如果自己穿越能做什么，我想了半天，回复，如果是我，只能给哥哥写信吧。的确，我除了写信什么都做不了。于是写个短篇试试吧，看一个只能写信的女孩子，结果会怎么样？





	Everytime

陆湘一直觉得自己没什么特别的，是在人海中一眨眼就不见的类型，中产家庭，容貌一般还能看，成绩平平。  
但十四岁时一觉醒来，她穿越到了七十年代末的广东。  
课本上知道文革后的中国多么落后，也比不上亲眼所见，唯一值得安慰的，是现在的父母都读过书，知道读书识字的好处，又只有她一个女儿，才让她到现在还在上学。  
她从来没觉得读书可贵，哪怕不变着法儿逃学，也没少抱怨作业太多，但现在不用谁告诉她她就知道，除了读书，无路可走。  
怪不得提倡素质教育之前，状元全是出自农村，怡情养性的学习，怎么比得过拼了命要向上的劲儿？  
陆湘从同名女孩的日记里知道她的平生，暗暗松气，没有什么烂摊子要接手。  
但两个女孩，一个在北京，一个在广东，都在日记本上纪念地写下，父母来自江南，怀念家乡，因此给独女起名为“湘（乡）”。  
两人缘由竟一模一样，几乎让她惊惧。  
因此她才穿越吗？这是她的前生今世？还是因为同样的名字？  
这个问题她想不通，但同样名字的女孩，家境未免差太多。她没希望过穿越，但真的遇到，不由多想，别的女孩穿越，无不享福，哪怕经历艰苦，也是因为有能力。她若穿到古代杀手组织，虽然痛苦，但都不会这么奇怪，却是她这个一无所长，也没有丝毫依仗的女孩，回到关键时候的中国。  
这样莫名其妙的重生，有什么意义呢？

但想到一些小说中可怕的可能性，她总算心境平和了些，纸面上一两句话，主角就可以经历困苦获得能力，换成亲身经历，才会知道多残酷。  
她附身的这个女孩性格平凡，毫不出挑，语言只要仔细，出口就自是粤语，她小心翼翼过了几天，没露出任何破绽。  
她终于渐渐放心，慢慢思考着自己的将来。  
前十四年她都未曾想过，按部就班的读书就好，需要思考的未来似乎还离自己很远，但现在，不想，她就看不到未来了。  
趁着记忆还新鲜，陆湘努力回忆来自未来记忆里有什么可用得上的东西。  
然后她终于想到一点，这个时代唯一可以吸引她的地方，那个人还活着！  
张国荣。

陆湘是个孤僻的荣迷，她不算热爱香港电影、粤语歌曲，但因为他，一切都变得有魅力起来，她在他死后才知晓他，因此连回忆都没有，父母都是知识分子，不支持追星，她还小，也没法独立行动，从来没能参加过他的纪念活动。  
她有网友，身边却没有一个可以交流的人，生怕亵渎，她也从不轻易将他的名字在口中提起，每当想起他，陆湘只能独自在心里默默咀嚼着诗句，君生我未生。  
年少的孩子是很容易为别人而活的，陆湘突然觉得找到生活的目标了。  
她突然庆幸起她在广东，若是在上海，的确可以早一点生活好起来，但会离他太远。

最初的激动过去后，陆湘又被现实的艰难困住。  
她重生在大陆，最普通的家庭。  
她不记得历史上有哪几次股灾，英国女首相是哪一次在香港问题上摔跤，香港的初任特首和最后一任港督是谁。不记得重大战争爆发在哪一年，不知道欧洲金融有什么黑幕。她不会写剧本，记得完整的歌曲不多，甚至不识五线谱不能把它们记下来！  
想了很久，她终于想到她唯一能做的事情：给他写信。  
但在第一行，称呼上就犯了难。  
不能叫哥哥，这时候好像还不是这么叫他。直接写张国荣未免太没礼貌。荣少有些轻佻，偏向口语化。张生？大陆才没人这样称呼人。回想着当初在贴吧看到的帖子里各种称呼，最后她写“张先生。”  
听和说是身体本能，她接受的尚算好，写相对困难，这时不仅字用繁体，还都是竖排，她落笔时总要斟酌好久，她从报纸上看到，最近张国荣参加过的亚洲歌唱比赛才刚结束，虽然其实她在家里没有找到任何关于张国荣的消息，但总算有了切入口。  
她说看了他的歌唱比赛，很喜欢他，评委不公，为他委屈，请他好好努力，她会一直支持他。  
几次她忍不住写下更多，又拿橡皮用力擦去，她不敢交浅言深。  
但她已下定决心，会一直给他写信，哪怕一次寄不到，总会有寄到他手里的时候，无论名声大小，舆论好坏，始终有人支持关心他，总会让他高兴吧。  
可是所有荣迷都爱他。  
她不知道自己的一封封信能起多大作用，但总得做点什么。

她不知道张国荣的地址，只能寄到公司，花了几天翻遍家里零零碎碎的报纸，没有找到宝丽金的地址，但找到丽的地址，于是填信封，寄到丽的，张发忠收。  
这时候台湾和大陆关系还紧张得很，但港澳两地已经都可以通信了，她走了一个多小时去邮局，把信寄出去，再走回家。  
这时候没有电视、没有电脑，小孩子放了学都在外面玩，她作业一向完成的又快又好，父母也不严厉，偶尔晚回来一点，也没有什么。  
父母终究没有多重视学业，即使她正初三，也没打算管束她学习。如果陆湘没考上高中，大概他们也不会失望，就直接给陆湘找个工作了。  
十年文革刚刚过去，百废待兴，学生在这时看来没前途，还不如工人受重视，但陆湘清楚，这是她唯一能抓住的机会。  
考上城里的一中，去住校，然后被国家公派留学，这是她能为自己想到的最好的道路。

信寄出去，陆湘却不信任这时的邮政系统，只能多寄，但她没办法每天写，因为纸和铅笔都不够，更没有钱买邮票，好在她现在家境还可以，每星期一毛钱零花钱，夏天和冬天天气最厉害的一个月，还可以加五分钱。  
这个年代，没有冰激凌，冰棍就一分钱一根，一毛钱可以买一个大肉饼，她什么零食都不吃，别的孩子攒钱买玩具，她攒钱买邮票，本子学校发，她写作业就越来越简练，字写得越来越小，省下来的本子撕下，裁整齐当信纸用。她的铅笔头是全班学生用的最短的，用指尖都捏不住，她就用木片做了个简易的接笔器。  
可是到香港的邮票真贵啊，陆湘想尽办法省吃俭用，再后来，甚至自己学会了做木头的“自动铅笔”，把笔头劈开，笔芯取出来，接着用。刚开始划伤手，她苦中作乐的想，这下可以给他写血书了。

后来当然没有这样写，即使常常不知道说什么，她也努力不把任何负面情绪带进信里。  
她没有想过能和他生活在同一片天空下，能呼吸着同样的空气，有时握着笔，她对着信纸就激动得什么都写不出来，从来没有千言万语，有些人事不能多想，会太痛。  
但她现在有机会改变一切。  
她索性写她的见闻，在学校、镇里、去邮局的路上，写她一切天马行空的幻想、来源于后世庞大知识网络的听闻。  
要不然为什么给才听闻过一次的歌手写那么多信呢？小女孩想交个笔友而已。  
上十封之后就不再那么激动了，她可以平心静气地问好，她还开始写后世看过的谚语、励志故事、笑话，绞尽脑汁、用尽一切方法让他开心。  
每封信的开头，她都写上“这是第×封信”，她希望即使有缺失，他也知道她没有忘记过他，每封信里她都不忘问好，问问他的近况，有没有开心事，有没有烦心事，每封信里，都祝福他，用她祖母最喜欢说的质朴的话，“万事胜意”。  
她不知道有没有效，但是，总得做点什么。

写到第十七封信的时候，她收到了回信。  
她常常去邮局寄信，邮局里的员工都认得她了，这时候大家都吃大锅饭，差距不大，人们都很热情，她初时害怕，怕父母知道了没法解释，很少搭话，寄了信就匆匆回去，后来慢慢熟悉，就不怕了。  
那天到邮局，柜台后的员工阿姨喊住她，叫她“湘湘”，说：“有你的信哦。”  
她完全没想过会收到回信，还奇怪会有谁写信给她，迷茫地接过，看到信封上的名字，才明白，是哥哥写了回信给她！  
久违的激动让陆湘说不出话来，视若珍宝地把信碰在胸口，她匆匆带着信回家，小心翼翼地看了好久，才依依不舍地拆开。  
字写得不算好——她早知道，张国荣字不好看，但现在在她眼里，却极美。  
他说，他没有收到她的第一封信，但收到了第二封和第三封，不知是否有更多？多谢她关心，他已出道，改名张国荣，会在乐坛努力，让她早日再见到他。还回复了些她的见闻，甚至饶有兴趣地对一些大陆情况提问。  
信写得很长，看得出是分了两次写成，应是第一次写完，还未发出，又收到了一封，因此补上回复，一起寄来。  
陆湘把一封信反反复复看了许多遍，最后终于痛哭出来。  
他不会知道他的一封信，给了她多少勇气和希望。  
在这个孤独的时代，她终于得到了一盏灯。

他们成了真正的笔友，交换经历和看法，把信编上号，补充对方说没有收到的内容。  
开头两人都尽力报喜不报忧，然后一起戳穿对方，不约而同指责对方不够用心，这样写时陆湘很是忐忑，他会不会觉得她管太过？后来还是他信中的称呼给了她勇气。  
未免他戒心，她直白说自己年纪，甚至找出一张小小的黑白照片寄去，他便也亲昵地叫她“湘湘”。  
他们的信越来越坦白，无话不谈，关系也飞速发展。仅只是寄信时，陆湘没有期待过回信，可一旦收到，便开始觉得时间太长，等待回信让陆湘心焦。  
她试图在信里隐晦地提醒他可能会面对的危机，但悲哀地明白这恐怕收效甚微，人都当局者迷，哪怕看到境遇相似的故事，也很难想到自己身上。何况他这时籍籍无名，难道让他不要到处赶场唱歌？那怎么会有出头之日？要他不看到剧本就不接片？他曾经无法退出，这次有预料他就拒绝的了吗？  
对于他受到的所有侮辱，她都无能为力，只能在事后拼命安慰他。  
大概她的言辞实在拙劣，想要宽慰他的意图太明显，张国荣有一次回道，他都能想象她手忙脚乱想句子的样子。  
她只松口气，能这样轻松地说，当不至太难过。  
他总让她不必太为他担心，陆湘也明白，什么苦难他都曾自己走过，并不脆弱，但她控制不住，认真地回复他，“关切你让我心觉得安慰。”  
她写：“你是我心里的火焰，是我心里的灯。”

她没有夸张，这个落后的时代，住房、食物、家庭、环境，一切都让她压抑而不适应，只有他，让她觉得是生命里一抹亮光。  
写信不再仅仅是安慰张国荣，也是她灵魂的解脱。  
这里的一切都与她从前生活不同，她怕被识破，怕显得格格不入，小心翼翼，不敢踏错一步。  
只有对着他，真实又遥远的他，她才能无顾忌地吐露自己的全部思想。  
他常常夸赞她眼光长远开阔，见解独特深刻，她不由窃喜，心里明白这是超前了一个时代的差距。  
这时她已在一中，学习在这个时代并不难，“应试”这门本事，在后世已经被分析透了。  
考上高中后，凭着渐渐崭露的“在理科和英语上杰出的天分”和“对党的真挚感情”，陆湘很快成为学校的重点培养对象，对她来说，高中不仅代表离出路近了一点，也代表可以住校，离开她必须无时无刻不绷紧神经的家。  
她试着和现在的父母交流过，然而只露了一点点口风，就不敢再谈，数次尝试之后她不得不放弃，三年一代沟，差了几十年的思维方式，怎么能相融？而且她始终心虚，她并不是他们的亲生女儿。  
她固执地坚守自己的领土，不愿被这个时代同化。  
生命的骤变让她迅速成熟了，也让她清楚地看到与周围人之间的差别，她变得越来越孤僻。

只有和他的通信能让她觉得轻松和自由，似乎他也有类似的想法，因为他越来越不在意在她面前流露灰暗的情绪。  
她收到过他情绪最糟糕的一封信，他的语气充满自我怀疑，问她，她将他视作什么？  
她只能凭着只言片语透漏的信息猜测，他是感情上遇到了挫折。她毕竟不可能对他生平了如指掌，而且穿越两年，后世的记忆也在逐渐淡忘，哪怕她竭力想记住与他有关的，也未想到这是他哪一次失去了恋人或朋友。  
这其实不重要，因为已经发生过的全部无法挽回，但该怎样回信呢？陆湘从未将他在心里定位过。  
“我是你的……”她迟疑一下，还是下定决心，写上：“爱慕者。”  
“我不知道在这个年纪，是否有资格说‘爱’？但请不要怀疑我感情的真挚，在我迷茫混乱的时候，是你指引了我，你始终在我前方，只要你的灯不熄灭，我的灵魂就不会迷路。”  
“请相信，在我的心里你的地位。如信仰，我如爱着父母兄弟、爱着祖国家乡一样爱你。”

她以前就说过类似的话，但这次张国荣反驳道，把他当做信仰毫无益处，固执会错失很多东西，他说：“即使你看不到，我也会让你看到，我会给你点起很多灯”。  
他心意温柔，竟从字行间察觉到她的孤僻，劝她多与人来往，多交朋友。  
“不要怕被伤害，”他写道，“得到一份真挚的感情，就值得你为此冒的一百次险了。”  
陆湘忍不住抚摸着信上的字迹，他说“冒险”。  
人心险恶，他都明白。可他相信世界。  
世上怎么会有这样的人？越和他深交，陆湘越不由想，他足以救赎任何一个人。  
上天垂怜，她有幸参与进他的生命。  
便利的通讯，发达的交通，先进的网络……后世多么好的一切，都比不上有他的这个时代。  
陆湘唯一的遗憾，是她的亲生父母，希望是那个同名同姓的女孩与她互换位置，代她好好照顾他们。

陆湘愿意听张国荣的一切话，所以她此后真的试着放开部分自己，然后感激他的劝说。女孩子间的友情是很奇妙的，有时完全不需要互相理解。  
她逐渐融入周围的生活，然而，如此神奇，她的灵魂仍是独立的，她看得到差距，但不再一味嫌弃这个时代的落后、人们思想的狭隘束缚，她想，是他给了她用有情的眼光看这个世界的能力。  
有了朋友后陆湘的生活总算丰富了些，她把这些都写在信上给他，希望这些能让他放心。她的确按他说的看到更多的东西，但一封封穿越海峡的信还是引领着她，他仍然在她心里占据着最重要的地位。  
高二末朋友谈恋爱，红着脸与她分享，这时的恋爱都有模式，若是部队家属，约会还要向上级报告，男方给女方写信，开头端端正正写“××同志”。  
她突然明悟。  
原来如此。  
她曾说是他的爱慕者，如今一语成谶。  
几年之间，她只与他交流，只对他敞开心扉，只有他让她安心，只有他让她欢喜。  
怎么会不爱上他。  
这份无望的爱情让她以为连他也要让她绝望了，但她从中得到了平静。就像很久以前她通过他找到在这个世界立足的意义，在陌生的时空，她能全心全意地、坚定地去爱一个人，这是件幸福的事。  
她不会得到恋爱的喜悦，同样的，这份爱情也不会伤害她。

升上高三，校长亲自和陆湘谈话，有意派她出国留学。  
陆湘按下激动，她终于得到了她想要的讯息。  
校长开出三个地方，苏联，日本，英国，问她是什么打算，她毫不犹豫回答，英国。  
都是异国，都是他乡，她想离他近一点。  
父母本来不太愿意她读大学，高中毕业就可以去工作，这年头工资按级发，大学生只比高中生高一级，但工作一年就可以升半级，四年差距，到头来大学生还不如高中生。  
一听是国家公派，顿时改变主意。  
这个时代人人都是党的信奉者，虽然在后世，陆湘也并非对共产党有恶感，但生活在隐性的信徒中，还是让她充满压力。  
她一想到自己不是他们的亲生女儿，没法全心全意爱他们，便觉得愧疚，但能够离开，还是让她觉得解脱。她只能下定决心，日后会好好奉养他们。  
这一年来与张国荣的信，陆湘都在询问英国的风土人情，和向他求教，恶补英语，这年头大陆英语课的口语和听力水平一塌糊涂，哪怕陆湘在矮子里面拔头筹，也还是个矮子。张国荣知她需要，还寄了些英文唱片来。  
她的英文名字都是他起的，他说他叫Leslie，她不如就叫Lesley。她知道这对男女英文名是冬青园的意思，很喜欢这个象征“复苏”的名字。  
毕业后学校安排行程，许多外出留学的学生一同搭轮船到香港，然后其他学生纷纷转船，只有她一人要到英国，独自停留。  
陆湘知道这时张国荣在电视剧上开始有所发展，原不指望能见到他，只是在信中一提，她会在香港呆一个下午。  
只是走出码头，人声喧哗中，她听到一个开朗轻快的声音：“湘湘！”  
她蓦然回头。  
果真是他，果真是他，张国荣这时才二十四，青春年少，神采飞扬，她从没有一刻如此感受到时光奇迹的力量。

“湘湘，轮船晚点了哦。”  
他笑着走过来，无比自然地接过她的单肩布包，她忽然有点羞愧于一身老土的打扮。  
这是大陆最标准的女生装束，两条长长的麻花辫、一件素色褂子、黑色过膝群、布鞋，而他已如此光彩照人。  
他对她的态度亲昵自然，毫不生疏，她忍不住想，他还记不记得她说过是他的“爱慕者”？  
但接着沮丧，她对自己现在的样子毫无自信，而且，当时她说的并不是那个意思。  
她马上就无暇再想，他牵起她手，说带她去玩。  
“走吧！”他快乐地笑道，“我们只有一个下午的时间！”  
她被他拉着跑出机场，看着他的侧脸，什么念头都如阳光下的冰雪消融了。  
只要他还能这样开心的笑——  
她陡然觉得诞生出无尽的勇气来。

他们痛痛快快玩了一下午，陆湘还在瀑布边被张国荣溅了一身水，张国荣临时买了身衣服给她换上。  
她在轮船上才反应过来，摸着身上的衣服，感动于他的细心体贴。  
到英国，人生地不熟，陆湘处处写信问张国荣，他细细讲解，指导她在异国生活。  
英国邮政发达，通信并不比近在咫尺的广东困难，她便事无巨细都问他。他喜欢照顾人，就让他照顾她好了。  
他一直知道她思虑太多，朋友太少，总担心她。她听他话去交了朋友，开始向他报告让他安心，后来故意不说，让他开解。  
谎话说一千遍也会成真，多说些安慰人的话，他会不会也放松些？  
若可以，她真想替他减少些苦难，她已经前途无忧，他的事业则仍未见起色，她是否已变得强大？能否更多为他做些什么？  
陆湘突发奇想，能不能回国以后从政，她不求权势，可是哪怕有些社会地位，她就可以保护他。她以前从没想过她能做到什么地步，但现在她可以从头学起。  
她把所有政治相关的课勾出来，抽空一节节去旁听。但她忘记了，有信心并非可以做好一切事。  
为了一股不屈、不甘，来自后世、不愿在乡野间工厂里碌碌一生的自尊，她从前绝没想过可以这么努力，她本不是擅长学习的料子。  
她最终放弃，有委屈，也有释然。她还是证明，即使为了张国荣，陆湘也不能变得呼风唤雨，但她的心已被凝练得强大。她不再妄想、不再焦虑，安心做他的一个歌迷，一个笔友，给他些心灵安慰，不奢求更多。  
绷了四年的弦，终于可以松一松了。

她感谢他让她的心变得平静安宁，陆湘以为她会怀着这样的感情很久，但很快被张国荣的一封信打破，她还远未至释境。  
张国荣说他契兄弟结婚了，那个契兄弟，叫唐鹤德。  
她不知道出了什么差错，但此世，他们竟未能成恋人。  
陆湘不想破坏张国荣人生，只想尽力给他些温暖，不想，自她第一次出现，他的生命就被扰乱了。  
他还未曾遇上至爱，是不是，是不是她也可以？  
她犹豫彷惶两天，寄出回信，这次信上只有八个字，“为你钟情，倾我至诚”。  
他当明白。

信寄出去，两个月毫无音讯，陆湘等得忐忑不安。这首歌张国荣还未唱出，但她想不到更贴切的词句来表白她的心意。  
直到一天下午，陆湘被传达室的电话叫到校门口，惊讶地见到，等着她的竟是张国荣。  
她睁大眼睛：“你……你……”  
张国荣风尘仆仆，也不掩俊逸，将她拉到一边，才说：“不高兴吗？我好不容易向公司讨到两天假。”  
陆湘又是不安，又是期许，他收到信亲自赶来，绝不是为了和她划清界限：“为什么？”  
张国荣笑道：“告白当然要亲口说啊。”  
他掏出一枚戒指，黄金戒环，浮雕着花纹，两颗小钻石镶嵌其上，精巧漂亮，他低声说：“我小时候在家姐婚礼上哭，她把这个给我，让我将来给自己的新娘子。”  
陆湘已经知道会发生什么，眼眸湿润，却忍不住微笑。张国荣拉起陆湘的左手，把戒指戴在她中指上，然后与她十指交握，抵住自己额头，诚心诚意地说：“我爱你。”  
漫长的时光里，因她的喜怒哀乐牵动着他的情绪，谁这样相处，都会陷落。他是成人，比她更早明白什么是爱情。  
他不想惊扰，等她长大，却没想到被她抢了先。

张国荣只呆了半天便回港，陆湘又开始努力攒钱，到英国以来，凭着国家补助，她已不愁生活和邮票，这次是攒船票机票钱。  
好在英国可以打工，赚钱容易许多。每当有假期，陆湘就到香港去看张国荣，实在攒钱不够，张国荣就寄一张机票来，初时陆湘花的不心安，后来想开，她没有他那么强烈的自尊心，只要他开心，她愿意绞尽脑汁把他花穷。  
大概因为如此，她永远不能达到他那样的高度。  
有时她担心，她跟他差距太大，会不会让他们渐渐拉开距离，但看到他的字迹或脸，就不再担心。没有比时间更远的距离，上天都给她一份奇迹，人能克服的困难，她也能做到。

每次到香港，他总带她到处去吃东西，或者亲自下厨，三餐都让她吃得撑撑的，说每次见到她都好瘦，要喂胖一点才可爱。  
她也想做他喜欢的胖点的女生，但精力耗费太多，怎么也胖不起来。  
陆湘暑假时，张国荣已和丽的解约，在酒吧辗转唱歌，她跟着他，一个个酒吧去捧场。唱完歌，他就在酒吧的舞池教她跳舞，稍快一点的舞步她就可能踩到他的脚，他不以为意，轻快地大笑。

过了最艰难的这一段，张国荣的事业开始兴起，歌迷影迷也渐渐多起来，但陆湘始终是最特别一个，她享受VIP待遇，每一张他的唱片、电影，都得到在发售之前，由他亲手寄给她。  
有些陆湘的奇妙幻想、崭新点子，被张国荣写进歌里，陆湘发觉，会格外激动高兴，仿佛看到宝藏。  
张国荣还鼓励陆湘写些文章，她真的试了，但还是不行，片段式的文字有些她写的还可以，一旦完整成文章，就会像论文。  
她把“作业”寄给他看，他笑言她好奇怪，天分都只有一半。  
她本来就没有什么天分，哪怕有，她也愿意付出一切天赋的优势来和他相遇。

到英国以来她的成绩一直说不上多好，有语言差异的原因，有后世而来的优势用尽的原因，也因为，她再也没有那种不努力就毫无希望的恐惧。  
她已经穷尽心力，为自己挣出一份前途，后半生她不想再挣了。  
回国，陆湘被分配到北京师范大学，教数学和英语两门。  
时隔八年，她再次踏上出生地，时光漠漠，她已不觉得是故土。  
毫不相似，也无旧人。  
这时她便有决定，等和他结婚，便去香港，专心做全职太太，好好照顾他。  
等陆湘发现这个想法对是他们感情有多自信，也不觉得太吃惊，做他的恋人，是不会对未来彷惶的。  
张国荣也从来没有试图隐瞒他的恋情，大大方方对记者说他有所爱。  
陆湘在电视上看到，他神秘兮兮地向记者透露，他女友“不是圈内人，半长发，秀气，比较瘦”，还很可爱地抱怨“也不是特别瘦，但怎么喂都喂不胖啊”。  
她觉得甜蜜，他所给予的快乐像心里涌出的不竭的泉，让她的灵魂不至因压抑变成荒漠。  
有他相伴，人生必不会孤苦。

北京到香港距离极远，但这时已有航空信，几天便可来回，陆湘已有稳定工作，不再为通讯费用操心。  
做教师的总比其他职业假期多，可常常到香港见他。  
她慢慢认识了很多他的朋友，面对这些后世闻名遐迩的巨星，她心态平和，没半点激动。最好的就在她身边，其他任何群星都黯然失色。  
一次张国荣向她控诉，她写给他的告白信被黄沾瞧见，拿去作了新电视剧主题曲的词，他差点掐着黄沾的脖子让他把他夫人的信还来。  
她先是一惊，然后失笑。  
有些事仍然发生，有些事已不再相同。她也很愿意，早点冠上“张夫人”这个名字。

谭张争霸如期而来，他独自面对整个香港的风雨，她哀求他：“让我帮你分担点。”  
他不允许，说：“这样就很好。”  
他不让她站到公众面前，陆湘终于和他第一次争吵，含泪质问他，就不能不要那么逞强？一边哭，一边骂他顽固、倔强、大男子主义，哭着哭着就变成道歉，她明知他这时承受了多大压力，却还对他哭闹，让他更加难过。  
张国荣知道她是心疼他，并没有生气，逗她：“你现在就让大家都认得了，日后我向你求婚的时候，不就没有神秘感了吗？”  
她扑哧笑出来，然后又想哭，但没有再试图劝服他。  
他就是这样，顽固、倔强、天真，他那么想保护她，她怎么会不知道，如果张国荣那么容易被说服，就不会有那个悲痛的四月一日。  
反正无论怎样，她都在他身边。

再怎样难过，这段日子也还是过去，张国荣后来在公众场合频频感谢女友，说没有她支撑，他不知道那段日子怎么挨。这时离他初次自曝圈外女友已逾六年，旁人羡慕他们感情甚笃，陆湘却知道，张国荣生怕谭张争霸中她没有现身，会被荣迷讨厌。  
从初识，就是如此，她以为她可以帮他什么，其实是他照顾她无微不至。  
他小心翼翼地呵护她，甚至都还没有和她发生关系。  
然而她不甘心，怎么能接受只在他庇护下安心偷生。  
陆湘努力搜刮回忆，时间久远，她只能想起他格外遗憾的几件事，想来想去，陆湘稍稍安心，她并非什么都不能做。  
她是内陆来的，可以提醒他内陆政策，让他早做好防范，先对内陆做好沟通工作，免得被香港媒体泼污水成功，让他可以把热情演唱会完完整整搬到大陆。她可以在家收集旅游杂志，让他早早选好《偷心》的拍摄地点，至少知道哪些地方不行，以免措不及防……  
首先，她要让他有牵挂，她想和他结婚，给他生孩子，要绊住他，给他一个家，让他即使是无脚的鸟，累了也可以在随他漂流的巢里休息。  
陆湘没有比现在更坚定的时刻了。  
她辞职、安顿父母，拖着行李直奔香港，站到张国荣面前：“爸妈可以过几年再接来港，婚礼什么的再说，先把结婚证办了。”  
所有熟悉的人全都目瞪口呆，她唯一在他面前强硬一次、不容拒绝一次，他也没法，而且她人都来了，还能怎么办？  
于是这一天工作都没完，张国荣和陆湘去了婚姻注册处。

婚姻注册处今天的员工正好是张国荣歌迷，见到他本人，还有神秘女友，激动得不能自己，要了张国荣的签名，连陆湘的签名都要了一份。  
稍稍清醒才开始给他们办证，大明星如此突兀带女友结婚，实在可疑，本着对偶像的尊重，他一声不吭，目光却止不住在陆湘肚子附近扫。  
陆湘毫不在意，张国荣看出来，笑笑，拉起陆湘的手，对职员说：“这次的巡回演唱会开完，我们就结婚。”  
陆湘记得这时他已决心退出乐坛，并不吃惊，想到她这就成为“张夫人”，她偏头望向张国荣，甜蜜微笑。

这一场告别乐坛演唱会，陆湘全程跟随，跟着他到世界各地。虽然到处跑，但心宽之下，陆湘竟然终于胖了一点。让张国荣直夸手感好，早知道就该早点结婚。  
他们恋爱多年，张国荣的朋友基本上都认识陆湘，荣迷却没有几人知晓，她有时拿着荧光棒混到歌迷里去，在台下为他欢呼，前世今生的夙愿，终于达成，陆湘满足无比。  
她从内线拿到票，当然次次是前排，让张国荣一眼就能看到她，有时对着她眼睛唱歌，他们台上台下互相凝望。回到后台，陆湘就被打趣，说她和张国荣眉目传情，陆湘刚刚新婚，把这次巡回演唱会当成蜜月，对此调况面不改色，直言本来就是。  
张国荣则越来越多在演唱会上提到女友，一点点曝出，她是内陆人，是他的第一个歌迷，从亚洲歌唱比赛后就在支持他，他们长年通过信件联系。  
张国荣出道是在77年，这下，原本还有不忿的荣迷也都心服口服，没人能打破她记录。  
陆湘在台下，笑眯眯听他深情告白。  
告别演唱会从89年一直开到90年，最终回到香港，最后一场演唱会上，陆湘想到台下看现场，被陈淑芬按住：“最后要你上场！”  
陆湘讶异，转念一想，他们都结婚了，他又要退出乐坛，这时公布正好，便安心呆在后台。  
从后台看张国荣表演也别有一番魅力，张国荣退出乐坛时，没想过回来，此时他心里认为这是他最后一次站在舞台上，因为用尽心力演唱，陆湘看得目眩神迷，几乎不忍呼吸。  
她又兴奋，又为他此时的心境伤心，但她知道，他会再回到这个舞台上，并不很久。  
到了最后一首歌，整个红馆会场都暗了下来，陆湘找出歌单，最后一首是《为你钟情》，她突然心跳加快。  
“最后一首歌，想请大家帮我一个忙，”张国荣拿着话筒站在场地中心，举起手里的一盏灯，“请大家把手里的灯点起来。”  
从观众席上陆陆续续亮起大片灯光，逐渐环绕整个舞台。陆湘早就看见歌迷进场时都被发了什么东西，此时才知道是灯，黑暗里一片光海，美轮美奂，她不由羡艳，也很想加入进去。  
这时会场边缘、舞台边缘的一盏盏灯也亮了起来，整个红馆除了灯光，只剩下笼罩着张国荣的一束淡淡光芒。  
张国荣说：“然后，请女主角上场。”  
陆湘一怔，然后就被陈淑芬推了出去，第二道光束亮起，将她笼罩。  
突然四处都静了，陆湘紧张得一动不敢动，听得到自己的心跳呼吸。  
张国荣向她走来，一边说：“大家都知道，我有一位交往很久的女友，不过很少有人知道，我们在这次演唱会之前，就已经结婚了，我还欠她一场婚礼。”  
陆湘以为这个消息会引起轩然大波，但现场静悄悄的，有什么小小的骚动，也很快就平息下去了。几个月里他披露了太多关于那位“神秘女友”的信息，其实大家都有预感。  
张国荣继续说道：“我说过要开‘为你钟情’咖啡馆，但是呢，其实‘为你钟情，倾我至诚’是湘湘向我告白时写的句子，某个写歌的人是盗用。”  
陆湘觉得脸上发烧，天知道盗用的人是她才对，但她已经顾不得想这个了，张国荣在她面前站定，将手中的灯递给她，“给你。”  
陆湘突然明白了。  
他曾说，“我会给你点起很多灯”，如今实现诺言，让十万人一同为她点灯。  
陆湘忽然热泪盈眶。  
张国荣似乎还嫌不够动人，等陆湘接过灯，又从口袋里拿出戒指盒，那时一只和陆湘手上同款的戒指。背景音乐蓦然响起，是《为你钟情》。  
陆湘会意，在前奏声中含泪摘下早已经换到无名指上的戒指，戴到张国荣左手无名指上。张国荣拿出戒指盒里崭新的金戒指，重新为陆湘戴上。  
带着相同戒指的两只手紧握，张国荣牵着陆湘的手，开始唱《为你钟情》。  
这一首歌是只为陆湘唱的。  
他永远不会忘记，一无所有地走进陌生的演艺圈，作为新人艰难向上的时候，也不会忘记，一身疲惫地下班后，被交到手里的第一封歌迷的信。  
此后信就没有断过，那个稚嫩的笔迹慢慢变得成熟，但笔迹的主人却一点都没有变，再也没有这么一个人，从始到终都在他身边。

 

于2011.07.19

**Author's Note:**

> 严格来说，这篇不是写给哥哥的，是写给所有平凡的荣迷，写给所有痛极恨极的女孩子，写给爱着哥哥的我们。


End file.
